


In the Sound of Silence

by GillyTweed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Other, Post Episode 31, Sleepy Cuddles, Some may be related while others aren't, a series of oneshots for the Beau/yasha/jester pairing, spontaneous kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Beau and Jester barely talked about their feelings, and they they barely talked to Yasha in general, so talking about feelings with her was practically impossible. That certainly doesn't stop them from caring for each other or finding comfort in each other's beds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fic I’ve been hording for a while. Tbh at this point my posting schedule is now “do I feel like it” rather than in the past when it was “Finally it’s done.” It’s far less stressful this way and it’s great. Anywho, this was written before they got Nugget and friends, so it’s Canon Divergent and doesn’t really follow a particular time line. Anything posted for this in the future may or may not be in the same universe/time line, we’ll see when it happens.

It’s raining when she awakens in the early morning. The gentle pattern of raindrops on the window of her room in the Menagerie Coast is a familiar sound, one she’d memorized after spending years hidden away. Low rumbles of thunder made her lift her head, looking around the dark room.

She couldn’t get far as one of her arms was trapped under Beau, the slight monk burrowed against her chest and sound asleep. While her mother had offered a private room, Beau had refused, barely hiding her blush as she did so. Sharing a room had become habit, and it made Jester happy that Beau didn’t want to break it.

They hadn’t really talked about sleeping arrangements, simply climbing into bed silently and curling around each other. Jester could blame the silence on being exhausted from travel, but the way Beau had pressed against her told a different story, a story that made Jesters chest warm with happiness. There was still something missing though.

She scanned the room again, smiling softly when she found the window open. A flash of lightning revealed a dripping wet Yasha standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. The giant woman shifted from foot to foot, a slight squish sound coming from her soaked boots with every movement.

“Welcome home, Yasha.” Jester said it quietly enough that it barely disturbed Beau, who only shifted and hummed softly in her sleep. Yasha stilled, most likely not expecting such a welcome considering how she left. “If you’re going to come to bed, try and dry off first, m’kay?”

With that, she laid back down, her silent offer hanging in the air. Thunder rumbled in the distance then the sounds of things being set down, along with boots and clothes being discarded reached her ears. It takes a few minutes, but Yasha joins them, stripped down to a thin top and pants, crawling under the covers on the opposite side of Beau.

Jester is suddenly very happy about her giant bed, something she’d considered far too large and empty when she was younger. While Yasha wasn’t particularly close, still several inches away from Beau, Jester wasn’t concerned about her falling off the bed. If Yasha wasn’t comfortable moving closer at least she wouldn’t be balancing precariously on the edge of a mattress.

Jester watched over Beau’s head as Yasha settled, the much taller woman laying stiff and straight as a board. More lightning flashed, reflecting off multi colored eyes, then another round of thunder, closer this time, as the wind picked up.

“We missed you.” Jester spoke softly, knowing Yasha wouldn’t be able to handle large amounts of conversation, especially with what happened to Molly and how she’d left them last. “Are you hurt?” Yasha’s head turned minutely so their eyes could meet, then a small shake of the head to tell her no. “That’s good, we met some giant two headed things on the road here. Beau had fun punching them.”

At that Yasha turned onto her side, facing towards them with one arm tucked under her head. Her eyes looked down and scanned the monks features, widening slightly at the sight of discoloured skin across one side of her jaw and the back of her shoulder.

Without speaking, Yasha reached out, her finger tips glowing with a faint healing light. Beau let out a faint groan that turned into a sigh as the bruises began to fade under Yasha’s light touch, her dark skin no longer marred by sickly blues and purples.

Yasha continued to trail her fingers over Beau’s back, her eyes unfocused and far away. Jester smiled and let Yasha think in silence. More thunder and lightning struck outside, the wind rattling the glass of the still open window until it was pushed shut with a loud slam.

The noise made Beau jerk awake with a surprised snort, her head shooting up as she blinked blearily around. Jester had to stifle a giggle behind her hand. Beau always looked adorable when she had just woken up, even if she would deny it. Her hair was slightly mussed and her face was relaxed in a way that never happened when she was truly awake. She looked young, almost innocent, until she blinked the tiredness from her eyes.

“Wha- Yasha? What…” It took another long minute for Beau to comprehend everything, then she stilled as her eyes met Yasha’s. Jester couldn’t see her face, but she knew that Beau and Yasha were looking at each other intensely, having a silent conversation only they could understand.

Jester relaxed into her pillow, settling in to wait. If she and Beau barely talked about their feelings, Beau and Yasha did it even less, so she’d give them the time to work up to it. She simply watched them. Like how Yasha’s eyes flickered to different points on Beau’s face, searching for something, and how Beau’s muscles flexed and relaxed subtly under her sleep shirt, like she was trying to decide between running or staying.

After a long moment, Yasha reached up and gently brushed a finger along Beau’s face where the large bruise had been moments before. “Are you okay?” Her voice was scratchy, thick like she hadn’t spoke in weeks. Beau managed a slight nod, her throat bobbing with emotion.

Another long moment passed, then Beau leaned into the hand against her face, her body twisting so she could press her front to Yasha’s. Jester gave her the space to move, smiling when Beau looked over her shoulder with an almost pout. She moved closer and curled around Beau’s back with a playful huff and nuzzled the back of her neck.

They all shuffled around a bit, Beau pulling Jester and Yasha’s arms over her so she was encased by warmth. Jester laced her fingers with Yasha’s, moving slowly so she had a chance to pull away if she wanted to, but Yasha gripped back, holding firmly so she couldn’t let go.

Beau let out a content sigh before falling almost instantly back asleep, feeling warm and safe nestled between the other two. Jester smiled as Beau let out a soft snore, looking up to find a mirror expression on Yasha’s face.

There was still a lot that needed to be said, boundaries set and expectations made clear, but for now this was all they needed. To be warm and safe and together as the nature raged outside. Jester had no illusions that Yasha wouldn’t leave again, or that Beau wouldn’t jump into a fight too soon, but at the very least it seemed for now they were all on the same page.

They all liked each other and that was enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau thinks they might be skipping steps in their burgeoning relationship. Jester makes sure to fix that right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter for the Gays! I think this can technically take place just after the last one? It wasn't written next, but it's the next one that's ready for posting so here we are.

Beau grinned as Yasha playfully jostled her, tipping her shoulders to make the monk sway from side to side. They laughed, Yasha softly and Beau loudly, when Beau nearly fell off her perch and had to grab around Yasha’s head. Some passersby raised a brow at the two women but didn’t comment as they walked past. Even in Nicodranas just the sight of them seemed to turn heads.

Beau took advantage of her vantage point on Yasha’s shoulders to try and keep an eye on Jester in the crowd. With her disguise spell active it was a bit difficult, but Beau managed to pick her out of the markets colourful patrons. Once she’d pointed Jester out, it didn’t take long for Yasha to push through the flow of people, her large frame making people move aside without question.

Jester perked up when she spotted them, her grin just as wide and bright as it was in her tiefling form. She spoke quickly to the vendor she’d been talking to, then bounced over, arms full of steaming pastries.

“Here!” She shoved a pastry into Yasha’s hand and stretched up to give one to Beau. “Try these! They’re really good.” Beau took the small pastry. It was a bit sticky and looked like a sort of bread roll that had a dark brown syrup twisted into the dough. It was warm and flaky, and Jester groaned happily when she bit into her own, so Beau didn’t wait long to try it. Flavour flooded her mouth when she began to eat. It was warm and sweet, reminding her of the tiefling that had given it to her.

“They’re really good, right?” Jester asked with her mouth full, smiling widely when Yasha and Beau nodded in agreement. “Come on! Let me show you some of my favourite shops!” Yasha followed without argument, bringing Beau along for the ride. Jester skipped along, licking pastry syrup from her fingers as she pointed out shops and places she was familiar with or places she’d heard about.

“And that’s a bookshop I am sure Caleb would love,” She spun around on her heel and began walking backwards, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Like, think Tusk Love, but soooo much better!” Beau could feel her face heat up slightly, as well as other places, but thanked the gods for her resting bitch face because it didn’t seem like Jester caught on to her reaction. Knowing her, if Jester noticed her teasing would last for days.

“What do you mean?” She felt her mouth go dry when Yasha’s voice reached her ears. Jester giggled and slowed her pace to walk next to Yasha, wrapping her arms around one of Yasha’s.

“Oh yeah, you didn’t come to the book shop when we were in Zadash,” Jester grinned up at Beau, her eyes containing a mischievous glint. “Caleb wanted to go to a sexy book shop in Zadash so Beau and I went with him.” Jester continued to explain as they walked, describing the store, the books and their contents. Beau tried her best to block out Jesters detailed descriptions, but the feeling of Yasha’s progressively tighter grip on her legs and the blushing faces of eavesdroppers kept her mind on it.

“Ooh, we should go to that shop before we leave Nicodranas!” The excited exclamation made Beau look down, eyes wide as Jester continued. “I have so many ideas for things that I want to do to you guys, but I could always use more!” Beau had to turn away to keep Jester from seeing her bright red face. She was almost certain steam was rising from her flushed cheeks. She didn’t know how Yasha was reacting, but her hands felt like steel traps on her thighs, keeping Beau in place on her shoulders. Her body temperature only seemed to rise further as Jester began to unabashedly describe her fantasies.

While Beau had no qualms with discussing sex in itself, hearing Jester describe such intimate actions with them, with people Beau was just barely accepting her romantic feelings for, made her shift uncomfortably. When Jester began chattering about her and Yasha tying Beau to a bed frame and having their way with her, she finally burst.

“Jester!” Beau expected her voice to come out harsh as it usually did, however instead it was almost a squeek. Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath and tried again. “Jester, we haven’t even kissed yet. Isn’t it a little soon to be thinking about this stuff?” She looked down, finding Jester blinking up at her.

“Oh, is that the issue?” Jester shrugged nonchalantly, then tugged Yasha’s arm until they had moved out of the bustling streets and into an alley. “We can fix that pretty quick.” She then grabbed Yasha by the collar and tugged her down, sealing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Beau could only watch. Yasha’s shoulders relaxed under her, and the grip on her legs loosened, one of Yasha’s hands moving to gently cradle Jester’s face.

The kiss lasted a minute or more, resulting in them both panting when they finally broke apart. Beau wasn’t sure what to say, her mouth was moving but no words were coming out. She didn’t even have time to recover because suddenly Jester was tugging Yasha down further as she reached for Beau, grabbing the monk by the front of her robes and practically dragged her over Yasha’s head.

She tumbled forward with a yelp, expecting to hit the cobblestone hard, but instead she was caught by two sets of hands, one set on her shoulders and the other on her waist. Barely a second passed after her fall when she was also dragged into a kiss. It was soft and warm, but forceful. It took a moment, but she quickly relaxed into it, groaning softly when Jester ran her tongue along her bottom lip. When Jester finally pulled away, her teeth tugging at Beau’s lip, Beau felt ready to melt. If her body had felt hot before, now she was boiling.

Her thoughts were clouded when she pulled away from Jester, her back bumping into Yasha who continued to support her by wrapping her arms around her waist. Her chest felt tight as she tried to catch her breath. Jester stood in front of her, smiling wide as her hour of disguise came to an end, her form flickering for a moment before returning to her normal beautiful blue.

“Your turn.” She giggled and spun on her heel, moving a little further into the alley to recast her spell. It took a second to comprehend her words, but when she did Beau looked up at Yasha who was smiling softly down at her.

“You are alright with this?” Yasha murmured, her hand coming up to cradle Beau’s jaw like she had with Jester. Taking a shaky breath, Beau nodded, a sudden rush of excitement flooding her veins. Yasha bent down slowly, her taller form practically enveloping Beau.

Kissing Yasha was different from kissing Jester, but equally enjoyable. Where Jester was forceful, Yasha was slow and gentle, like she was hyper aware of her strength. It started as a slight brush, almost featherlight, then Yasha pulled her in. It was a little bit awkward now that Beau could think enough to recognize it, but it quickly grew more comfortable as they found a rhythm. They drew apart more slowly, their foreheads resting against each other as their breaths intermingled.

“All good now?” They pulled away as Jester bounced up, her disguise back in place. She clapped excitedly when they nodded, neither quite yet ready to use their voices. “Perfect, let’s head back home. Mom said we’re having stew for dinner.” She pecked them each on the cheek then skipped off, humming loudly. Beau watched after her for a moment, a sudden rush of affection stealing her barely regained breath.

“We should follow her before we get lost.” Yasha breathed by her ear, making the small hairs on the back of her neck rise. Beau nodded, letting Yasha guide her from the alley with an arm around her shoulders.

They walked slower than before, but just fast enough to keep Jester in sight. Beau let herself relax into Yasha, feeling a knot of anxiety untwist in her stomach. She hadn’t realized it was there until it was gone, but she felt better. The new feeling made her sigh in contentment, her eyes suddenly heavy with tiredness. Who knew kissing the people you liked for the first time was so exhausting? Allowing the feeling to wash over her, Beau let Yasha guide her back to the inn, trusting her and Jester to keep her safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hit me up on Tumblr @GillyTweed

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on Tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
